


Time.

by destiel_lemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Death, It's not rlly descriptive but still be cautious cos I don't want anything to happen, Just because I didn't use the warning doesn't mean it's not there, M/M, Muke is not really the forefront of this, So like be careful?, he mentions death a lot, im sad and I miss my mom so I was inspired to write, im sorry, its more me talking through luke, like it's kinda just in the background?, luke is sad, luke talks about death, michael is lukes sun, this is not a very happy one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_lemmings/pseuds/destiel_lemmings
Summary: Luke sighed, it was hard, really really hard. This would be the first holiday spent truly by himself. And no, it's not because he moved out of state or even the country. Luke is left in his parents old house in the cold, empty, and dark space that used to be vibrant
(This is basically kinda how I feel about my first major holiday without my mom. I guess it's sad and stuff so be cautious bc it mentions death but not in a really descriptive way)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read, literally wrote it up on my phone and posted it. All mistakes are mine.

Luke sighed, it was hard, really really hard. This would be the first holiday spent truly by himself. And no, it's not because he moved out of state or even the country. Luke is left in his parents old house in the cold, empty, and dark space that used to be vibrant. Sure, he had siblings-two actually but that didn't matter. They decided not to come home this year. To Luke it felt like he hadn't seen them in years, the last time he remembered was his 18th birthday in fact. None of them liked to talk about it-both of them to scared to mention it like it would break the younger sibling. And maybe it would, but Luke wouldn't know that. So here he was, on thanksgiving alone. This used to be his moms favorite holiday, the one where the boys would come home from college just to have a slice of her homemade pie. But now Luke sat in the living room, light on but that's all. He sighed before chuckling lightly, when you grow up you're told that your parents are going to be there for you.

That they're going to be there to see you graduate, see you turn 18, see you get married. They don't prepare you for the thought that they might be gone before then. To many it would be tragic, watching your mother die slowly over the years and then all of the sudden take the final blow right in front of you, but to him it didn't feel like a big deal. But he did cry on that night, and the months following it were worse. See, that was not the first death to hit the hemmings family, but it had been the first Luke witnessed himself. And if he were speaking truthfully holding your dying and eventually dead mothers face in your hands while whispering that it's okay to go does something to a person. The ambulance took to long in the worst blizzard to hit that winter, so by the time they did reach him he was sobbing and knew it was too late.

Now Luke sat in the same chair it started in, he sighed deeply before wishing he had someone to talk too. It hadn't even been a full three years now but it felt like a whole decade. Since Ben left to go back to college after Luke became a legal adult he had been mostly alone. Working jobs, trying to go to college, but nothing seemed to be working for him. He was just lost. He aimlessly wandered into the kitchen were some food he made was waiting, it didn't seem very appetizing but he made it to honor his mom. Most people would wonder why his brothers weren't there for him, but Luke knew it was because they needed their time, and he was going to let them have it.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock at his front door, he put down his glass of captain and coke before wandering through the cold halls. He only was having the drink to help him relax, he rarely let himself have it but he decided that it was the holidays and it had been sitting on the shelf for ages, so no harm done. Before Luke could even register who it was the person stumbled into the house and engulfed the taller boy into a hug. Luke melted into the hug, he was great full for the warmth the other body provided.

"Hey Mike, what cha' doin here?" 

"I wanted to stop by, my parents had a early dinner so I wanted to see you.." when Luke looked into his eyes he knew that wasn't the real reason but was great full nonetheless.

It was weird, having Michael in his life. Luke didn't mean to but he always accidentally detached his emotions, it was hard for him to have a friendship let alone a relationship but they had been dating for a few months now. Michael knew what had happened, as they had met only a few months later, and he had truly helped the blond. Luke had many good days but equally bad days, and over the past couple of years he developed anxiety and his depression worsened. But somehow Luke was able to find a form of light in the older boy. It wasn't that Michael always knew what to say it was just him as a whole. How Luke didn't need to explain himself all the time and Michael just got it. And now with him here it felt like nothing was wrong.

Sure, Luke felt the longing for his mother in the back of his mind, but now as he laid tangled with Michael on the couch it didn't matter. And the sat there for hours, talking and talking about everything and nothing before settling on Luke's mom. How when he was little she was have special time in the day to sit down and do arts and crafts, how they used to walk every other day while his brothers were in school just to get ice cream, how as she got sicker and she couldn't take the medicine that helped her function she became a different person. A cruel and harsh person but no matter what Luke stayed, took care of her, how he was the only one who was able to comfort her as she gave her last struggling breath. They talk mostly of the good though, Luke wished so badly that Michael could meet both her and his dad. 

Luke was not religious in the slightest, he knew Michael was but that never became a problem, they respected each other's beliefs and understood each other's boundaries. But one thing Luke did know is that his mother and father were still there, energy around the house, saying hello both literally and in little ways. Moving a old rose that Luke had given to her on Mother's Day in a special way when he asked, moving the medals he earned in baseball when his dad was the coach, and just the moving of small things and just signs that he couldn't explain any other way. But he was never frightened, after all, it was his parents. As the night came to a close Luke kissed Michael softly and pulled him into his room. They laid tangled in each other, kissing every now and then. As sleep fell over them both Luke whispered thank you to the half asleep boy, tonight would be a night he wouldn't dream of his mothers face that night, and it would be a night he wouldn't feel as cold and lonely. Luke knew that with time, it would slowly get easier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's your friendly sad person. No worries tho, I'm just feeling down tonight and I feel bad about neglecting you guys. I work a double tomorrow which I'm not excited about so I figured I would post this now when I should be sleeping. I know it's kinda sad but I figured I would post it anyway. :)


End file.
